Baka
by Kuchiki-minnie
Summary: Soul, Maka , Tsubaki, black star ,Death the kid y Chrona se van de vacaciones al caribe pero que pasara cuando al parecer el calor afecte la cordura de los chicos... K/C S/M Bs/T


pov narradora:

los chicos luego de haber acabado con la larga batalla contra el kishin estaban mas que estresados, por lo cual shinigami- sama les regalo unas ricas vacaciones al caribe donde pasarían dos ricas semanas sin preocupaciones (al menos es lo que las chicas pensaban)

las chicas se encontraban recostadas en la arena, mientras que los chicos le echaban protector solar en la espalda de sus respectivas novias.

-¡ ah!- bostezo black star- estoy aburrido.

los demás asintieron.

-vamos a bañarnos- exclamo contenta Tsubaki.

-eso no es genial- le respondió Soul.

-vamos, sera divertido- dijo Maka sonriendo.

-Kid ¿vienes?- le pregunto Chrona al pelinegro.

-me quedo aquí- le respondió Kid.

las chicas sin mas se marcharon a la orilla del mar.

Chrona miraba con miedo el agua... claro esa era la primera vez que iba a una playa, Kid estaba mirándola enternecido por la escena.

-vamos, Chrona- le animo Maka.

con temor esta se adentro al agua.

justo cuando venia una ola, la cual mojo totalmente a las chicas.

unos chicos pelirrojos se acercaron a las chicas.

estos eran altos, musculosos y atractivos.

el mayor de ellos (era el mas musculoso) se acerco a Tsubaki, el de menos músculos se acerco a Maka, mientras que el que tenia unos músculos normales se acerco seductoramente a Chrona, los novios de las chicas miraban la escena con los puños apretados.

el chico que se acerco a Tsubaki se acerco demasiado a ella, haciendo que la furia de Black star estallara.

-¿que te pasa con mi novia, musculitos de manjar?- le pregunto Black star.

Soul y Kid empujaron a los otros pelirrojos para luego tomar a sus respectivas novias al estilo de saco de papas.

-bájame, Baka- le grito Maka a Soul.

-K- Kid, se caminar- le comunico Chrona.

los chicos tomaron sus pertenencias para luego llevar a las damas a unas bancas que estaban por Haya cerca.

cuando Soul bajo a Maka de su hombro esta de la nada saco un libro DEMASIADO grueso.

-Maka...- le pego con el libro a Soul y a Death the kid- shop.

los chicos cayeron al suelo tomándose las cabezas.

-¿de donde demonios sacas esos libros?- le pregunto Kid a Maka.

-una chica nunca sabe- le respondió Maka con aburrimiento.

a los pocos segundos llego Black star con Tsubaki, pero detrás de ellos venían los pelirrojos.

-vamos, chicas- le dijieron a las bellas damas.

-ellas no van a ningún lado- respondió Death the kid.

-no te pregunte a ti, palillo- le respondió con brusquedad el mayor.

-nosotros no le hacemos caso a niños tan poco geniales- dijo mirando a Soul- musculosos -mirando a Black star- y sexys- mirando a Kid.

esa ultima palabra fue lo que hizo que explora la bomba

(canción Sexy And I Know It)

Soul, Kid y Black star se subieron de un salto al banco.

When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly

I pay to the beat, walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah

This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,

It's real fool with the big F o

They like bruce lee rock at the club

Girl look at that body (x3)

I work out

Girl look at that body (x3)

I work out

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it

se pusieron en una posición mas o menos extraña para luego cantar.

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

When I'm at the moss, purity just can't fight them up

When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks

This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go

saltaron del banco para luego comenzar a mover la cadera, ganándose la atención

de todas las mujeres que paseaban por ahí

We hit it to the bar, baby don't be nervous

No shows, no shirt, and I still get serviced

Girl look at that body (x3)

I work out

Girl look at that body (x3)

I work out

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT...

Girl look at that body (x3)

I work out

Girl look at that body (x3)

I work out

al terminar se acercaron intimidantemente a los pelirrojos para luego

empujarlos con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que estos cayeran al suelo.

los pelirrojos les lanzaron unas miradas cargadas de odio.

los chicos tomaron a sus chicas al estilo de novia para luego salir corriendo.

-¡corran por sus vidas!- gritaron


End file.
